


Two Masked Strangers

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Secret Identity, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: After the events of Revelation, there is a ball thrown to celebrate Valla returning to prominence. Xander finds himself stressed after everything that has happened and is looking for a night to let off steam when he encounters an enticing masked dancer.





	Two Masked Strangers

The King of Nohr grimaced as he watched the hall of masked dancers. In honor of the alliance created between Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla, a huge celebration was in order. But no matter the occasion, he was still on edge from everything that had happened, from his father turning into a monster, to fighting an _actual dragon from legend_ , it was still too much for Xander to process.

“Your majesty,” a page ran up to the King, “our scouts have spotted Nohrians from the rebellion trying to sneak into the party, we request that you increase your guards outside the castle and for you personally, as they are likely to attempt an assassination,” the page whispered quiet enough for passersby to think them discussing the state of the desert table. News of assassins was just what Xander needed, lest he even think about trying to relax.

He waved the page off with a nod, understanding that security would likely be tightened throughout the castle. At least it was a masquerade, and it wouldn’t be as easy for an assassin to pick him out of the crowd. He had traded his usual crown and royal armor for a simpler, but still regal looking outfit with a golden mask adorned with black feathers and a white trim. It covered enough of his face to be indistinguishable from the crowd, but still be recognizable to ones closest to him.

Across the hall, he could see a girl with blonde ponytails flitting around the hall, talking to nearly everyone at once, like the songbird her mask represented. Xander smiled, Elise was always so excited for events like this, it brought him joy to see her. Out where the dancers gathered, Xander saw Corrin in a horned mask dancing with her lover, clad in a blue mask to match her long blue hair. The pair spun together, smiling and blushing with the happiness of a new relationship. Xander knew that Corrin would do a good job ruling Valla, especially with Azura at her side. He knew she was going to great things, ever since she proved herself when practicing sword fighting with him on the rooftop not so long ago.

As he continued to watch the crowd, Xander couldn’t help but feel like he was missing out. He had no real dance partner and no desire to converse with nobles from all over the land. He let out a sigh and wished that there was something that could take his mind off of matters that plagued him.

Suddenly a mask from across the room caught his eye. It was much different than all the others, and not any design he had ever seen before. It covered nearly everything of the man’s face save for his lips, which were currently turned up in a smirk as he conversed with a woman with long red hair and a pout on her lips. The woman huffed at him and turned away, for reasons unknown, but it made the masked man turn to give Xander a clearer view of his mask. It was in the shape of a butterfly, almost completely black, without a space for the eyes that he could see.

Going from the way that woman had scorned him, Xander was almost going to guess that it was his very own retainer Laslow, but then he caught sight of the man’s dark blue hair, and knew that it couldn’t be him.

Intrigued by this man’s mask, Xander left his spot on the outskirts of the room to approach him. He wasn’t sure what to say to him, but he was, under most circumstances, a rather good speaker, and he would think of something. A small voice in the back of his mind warned him about the assassins the page had warned him about, and the mask did make this man a prime suspect, but Xander doubted they would have made it this far into the castle on such short notice.

As Xander walked over to the stranger, Xander came to the realization that he might very well not know this stranger at all. And if that was the case, then this stranger might not know who Xander is either. There was no guarantee that this was true of course, but the possibility made Xander pause.

Two strangers meeting at a masked ball, neither really aware of each other’s identities, each looking for  a night to escape from their duties and enjoy themselves; it sounded like something out of the books Leo secretly reads. Xander tried to think back on the last time he had shared his bed with anyone, and was slightly troubled when he couldn’t. Caught up in the never-ending war and politics left very little room for love, not that his eventual marriage would ever be for anything other than an alliance. He had no preference whether it was a man or a woman sharing his bed, as long as he didn’t have to worry about a knife in the back.

Time to find out whether the masked man would was to share his bed or assassinate him.

“Good evening sir, wonderful party isn’t it?” the man said, upon seeing Xander approach him. He didn’t address him as your majesty, this was certainly a good sign.

“Yes it is. Quite the interesting mask you wear, where did you purchase it from?” Xander asked.

“Thank you, I must confess that my sister made it long ago and I have, “ the man paused, “borrowed it for the time being.”

“Your sister has excellent taste,” Xander smiled, maybe he wasn’t so rusty at flattery as he thought.

“Yes she does Mr…” the man trailed off, looking for his name. Xander panicked, he couldn’t give this man his true name, he needed to keep with the anonymity of the night.

“Alex. And yours?”

“Inigo, a pleasure to meet you Alex,” Inigo answered.

“A pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Where do you hail from Inigo? I don’t believe I’ve heard a name as that before.”

“I come from a kingdom very far away, my mother was a dancer from Ferox,” Inigo said, and Xander raised his eyebrows. He had never heard of Ferox, just where had this man come from?

“What about you Alex? Where are you from?”

“I’m from Nohr, my mother was a commoner, raised on a farm just north of here,” Xander lied. It felt odd to talk about his mother. He supposed it wasn’t too far from the truth, as his mother was a commoner, until she rose in position until she married King Garon.

“Your mother must be beautiful to have a son as good looking as you,” Inigo flirted and Xander’s heart nearly stopped. Maybe tonight he will find success after all.

“You are quite the flatterer Inigo. You mentioned your mother was a dancer, does that mean you are too?”

“Not as talented as her, but I do enjoy it from time to time.”

“Would you care to dance with me?” Xander asked, holding out his hand. The edge of Inigo’s lips quirked up in a frustratingly sly way, drawing Xander’s attention to just how inviting they seemed.

“I would like nothing more,” Inigo replied, and took Xander’s offered hand. Imbued with a new sense of excitement, Xander led Inigo out to the dance floor. Turning to face each other, Xander placed his hand on Inigo’s waist and took the lead.

Together, they spun and twirled around the dance floor. Xander tried his hardest to remember the dance lessons he had taken so long ago, but it didn’t stop him from stumbling and crushing Inigo’s toes more than once. When he did however, it did nothing to phase Inigo, and he just continued on with the grin that Xander caught himself staring at more and more.

“You’re quite good on your feet Inigo, your mother must have taught you well,” Xander complimented, doing his best to charm Inigo. It fell short however, when Inigo’s lips set into a hard line.

“She was the finest dancer I’ve ever seen,” he replied, voice void of the coquettish flair.

“Inigo I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“It happened many years ago, let us not think of such things during tonight. Inigo’s grin made a reappearance, but Xander could tell it was less genuine as before. In an effort to bring it back, Xander dipped Inigo dramatically. Relief filled his heart when Inigo gave a tiny surprised noise and began to smile once more.

Even though Xander had just met this stranger tonight, it felt like he had known him for longer. Perhaps it was only being able to see this man’s smile that intrigued him so much, or that he had already revealed quite a bit about his life, without even really knowing Xander at all.

Feeling bold once more, Xander spun Inigo around, lifting his hand over his head. When he brought Inigo back however, Inigo boldy moved and switched their positions and stepped closer. Xander was now acutely aware of Inigo’s hand resting on his hip, and the devilish smirk on his lips.

Nearly caught off guard, Xander found it was actually easier to step in time and follow Inigo’s lead through more spins and dips, of which he was spun around. As they reached the end of the song however, a scream shattered the music filling the room and Xander remembered the whispers of an assassin. Looking up to the crowd, he saw several people dressed in black shoving their way through the crowd, no doubt looking for him. The crowd panicked as more emerged, but out of the corner of his eye, Xander saw Leo step up and pull out Brynhildr. Beside him, a man with white hair and tan skin with a devilish black mask scaled a wall and pulled a bow off a nearby weapon rack. Xander recalled that it was _supposed_ to be decorative, but with Niles nearly everything could become a weapon.

The two of them released a hail of magic and what he thought was dulled arrows, but they pierced the armor of the intruders all the same.

“Lets get out of here,” Inigo whispered, bringing Xander back to his present situation. He sighed with relief, that Inigo was not among those sent to kill him.

Sneaking through the distracted crowd was not hard, but calming his heart when Inigo grabbed his hand was.

How a Nohrian rebel group was able to infiltrate one of the most secure castles to exist in all the lands was beyond Xander. Despite that, Xander found himself hand in hand with Inigo, who still felt very much like a stranger, running through a courtyard just outside the castle. What used to be desolate wasteland had become more of a garden, with Leo’s assistance in magic of course. It was by unanimous decision that the dreary barren landscape didn’t fit Nohr, now under new management, and measures were being taken to reclaim the fertility of the land and the farms. Not much could be done about the dreary weather, but day by day, Xander saw new life rising in his kingdom.

The pair slowed to a walk as they made it to an area covered by vines, shielded from the world.

“That was a brilliant escape Inigo,” Xander said, barely having broken a sweat. Inigo nodded, taking stock of their surroundings.

“Indeed, I will admit I always hate to leave a fight before it’s begun, but a dear friend of mine told me to relax and enjoy my evening. I plan on doing just that,” Inigo finished, his lips curving into a smile that made Xander want to kiss him breathless. However his words struck a strange chord with him, a vague feeling of familiarity, but once again Xander failed to put his finger on what it was.

“Your friend has the right idea. You know, we didn’t get to finish our dance before we were interrupted,” Xander said, hoping Inigo would accept once again. Dancing in the main hall was one thing, but dancing alone in a secluded courtyard was another thing entirely.

“I would like that very much,” Inigo said with a smile, and Xander felt a sudden urge to kiss the smile off of him, but instead took his hand and resumed their dance. Unlike before, the dance was much more intimate. Xander was hyper aware of the closeness they shared, free from the distractions of the ballroom. They swayed together more slowly, and Xander made a move and pulled Inigo closer.

“You are quite bold Alex, it’s rare to find someone with your…” Inigo gulped “boldness.” If Xander wasn’t mistaken, he thought he heard a rare shyness in Inigo’s voice, nearly invisible behind his mask.

“And you Inigo, are quite the charmer, with your dancing skills, I’m surprised I haven’t seen you perform in Nohr before,” Xander spoke, but as he did so, he was suddenly reminded of another timid dancer he knew, but that was impossible, he had given Laslow the night off, and his hair looked nothing like the dark blue of the man in front of him.

“I’ve never been able to dance in public before. The dance my mother taught me is not something that I usually share,” he replied, and Xander saw his lips form a tight line.

“You seem troubled, what’s on your mind?”

“Just how much I miss her sometimes,” he said, but upon seeing Xander’s sympathetic expression, he backtracked, “No no, my family is still alive! They are just very far away. I would explain further, but I'm afraid it's a long story.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Well, I told you about my mother, my father…” Inigo paused. “Was a skilled fighter, he’s the one who taught me how to wield a sword. I have to admit however that my sister is far more skilled with a blade than I.”

“I doubt anyone would be able to compete with our dancing skills,” Xander replied, spinning him, only to bring him back closer.

“Alex, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me,” Xander lowered his hand from his hip and moved just a hair’s breadth away from Inigo, praying to the gods that Inigo wouldn’t move away.

“Who says I’m not?” Xander said, putting as much charm as he could into those words. With everything that Inigo has revealed to him tonight, he felt himself actually making a connection to this man, beyond the connection he originally wanted. Xander saw the edge of Inigo’s mouth quirk up as his eyes began to shut, and at last, their lips finally met.

Xander was hit all at once with a rekindled desire for human touch that he had been so long deprived of, nearly driving him mad. It was clear that Inigo felt the same, if the way he seemed to become limp as Xander ran a hand through his hair and deepened the kiss.

Time seemed to stop as Xander lost himself in the sensation, until at some point Inigo’s back hit the side of the castle. Their kisses only seemed to intensify, Xander moving from his lips to his jaw, running his hands up and down Inigo’s side, desperate for as much contact as he could get.

He had not bedded someone in so long, and in the stress of the war he was a hardened warrior prince, not someone that had a lot of time or mental capacity to desire another person. Here however, the war was finished, and he was free to do what he wished, within reason.

However reason was the farthest from his mind as he felt his mask clash up against Inigo’s mask as his lips found his again. He felt Inigo’s hands travel down his back, and then lower, and Xander felt himself moan softly. If only there weren’t so many layers of _clothes_ in the way.

The noise only made Inigo more eager than before, who broke off to kiss his way to Xander’s throat. In the short break from his lips, Xander found himself breathing heavily to regain air in his lungs. Every kiss seemed to knock the air out of him. He found himself even more breathless as he felt Inigo make a mark on his neck, before Xander brought his face back up to his.

The kisses kept getting more and more needy, and while Xander knew that he must’ve looked like a hormonal adolescent out fooling around in the gardens, he felt his lips turn up in a smile, as much as they could under Inigo’s.

The motion made Inigo pause for a moment, and between heavy breaths he asked.

“Is this alright Alex? Do you want to…” he started, but Xander silenced him with a softer kiss.

“Everything is fine, I haven’t ever been able to act like this is all.”

“What do you say we find another location? Perhaps one less private?”

“God yes,” Xander replied, and the two of them hurried off as fast as they could.

Xander could not recall ever having this much difficulty finding a spare bedroom in the palace before. It was no help that in every alcove or stairwell, Inigo would pull him aside to kiss him until he was nearly drunk on the sensation.

Eventually, they did find a room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Inigo practically jumped Xander, threading his hands in his hair and pulling him in for another heated kiss and reliving him of all other thoughts.

The one thing that Xander couldn’t get out of his mind, other than Inigo, was the damned mask. Despite all their kissing, their masks had stayed on perfectly, always keeping some layer of distance between the two. Inigo’s mask even covered his eyes, with only slits to see from, and Xander wanted to look him in the eyes if he was to spend the night with him.

He tried to break the kiss off once, only for Inigo to make a small disappointed noise, and for Xander to give him another long kiss before finally breaking off.

“Inigo…” Xander said breathlessly, “please… I want to see you.” Inigo seemed to come back to reality and was silent a moment.

“I…. I don’t know about that Alex…” he stammered, once again returned to the timid man he had met earlier.

“Please. I… Originally I was just looking for someone to share my bed for the night, but I don’t know if I could only have this for one night. Please, even if we don’t live near each other, I at least want to know your true face,” Xander said, hoping that Inigo would comply. He was silent another moment longer.

“I can take off my mask, if you take yours off as well. It should be even at least,” Inigo said, and Xander couldn’t argue that.

Was he willing to reveal that he was the King of Nohr to this random stranger?

If this meant that he would get to kiss him for more than a night, then yes.

Breaking his arms away from where they were wrapped around Inigo, he reached up and undid the clasps holding his mask in place.

As he removed the mask, he didn’t look away from his face. As he pulled the mask away, he saw Inigo’s jaw go slack.

“Fuck.”

“Inigo, I don’t want for you to think of me as what you see now, but as the man you talked with in the garden. The man you danced with this evening,” Xander tried to say calmly, but he didn’t have to see Inigo’s eyes to know that he recognized who Xander was now. He saw Inigo glance once at the door behind him, but Xander moved to grab his hand.

“Please Inigo, I’m trusting you with this information. I want to know who you are. I know the man whom I met in the garden, who misses his family. A man who learned to dance from his mother and learned swordplay from his father. I want to know all of you Inigo, just as you know all of me.”

This seemed to give him pause, and Xander could practically see wheels turning in his head as he pondered his options.

“I may not be as grand as you make me out to be. What if I turn out to be a commoner?” Inigo said, his voice rising in pitch.

“Then I would care about that commoner very much. Your station is not what is important to me Inigo, only you.”

“It’s not my station, in my past I’ve only known war. I don’t know what to do now that there is peace. As a child I witnessed my mother die and I couldn’t leave her grave for days! My father never returned from war and I led his armies with my sister! We would hold each other and cry as whole battalions fell under our command before we had reached the age of 16! We sacrificed everything for a new chance at life, only to find more war.” It was now Xander’s turn to be surprised. What was Inigo saying? Just who was this man?

“That is why, Milord, I don’t want to tell you who I am. For fear that you would not accept me as the man you’ve met tonight,” Inigo finished, moving his head forward to rest against Xander’s chest.

“Inigo, whatever demons you face from your past, you don’t have to face them alone.” Xander moved to rub his hand along Inigo’s back.

Slowly Inigo raised his head, looking up at Xander.

Inigo moved his hand to Xander’s cheek, only to have him lean against his touch and shut his eyes in comfort. Inigo’s touch felt so right, Xander didn’t understand his reservations, but he knew that he had to be patient.

When Xander opened his eyes again, he saw that the mask had been removed, and Laslow’s teary eyes look up at him in wonder.

“Laslow?” Xander asked softly.

“Sort of, now you know my true name as well.” Inigo said, not moving his hand from Xander’s face. Xander felt his chest warm in relief. Even though he had never considered this, he couldn’t help but feel like this was meant to be.

“Was everything you said true?” he asked.

“Yes it was,” Inigo said, and Xander was struck with a sudden happiness he hadn’t felt before. He was so happy it was Laslow, or was it Inigo now? Either way, Xander felt like he was meeting his retainer for the first time, despite having known him for years.

Laslow seemed to panic for a second when Xander didn’t respond immediately, but when he pulled him in for a soft kiss, Laslow relaxed in his arms.

“I’m just glad it was you Laslow.” At his words, Laslow began to smile.

“So you aren’t going to run away screaming?” Laslow said jokingly, but Xander just shook his head.

“No. If you still want to, I still want to spend the night by your side.” Xander pulled Laslow in for another kiss, one that, if possible, felt more intense than the ones previous. Without the masks between them, Xander could kiss him even deeper.

\-----

When the sun began to shine through the window the next morning, Xander looked over and saw Laslow sleeping peacefully, hair mussed from the previous night’s activities. It was still early enough that he could get away with not leaving his room for a time, and he was glad. He placed a soft kiss to Laslow’s forehead, beyond grateful for what they had revealed to each other, and the moments they shared after. Laying here, tangled up with his lover, Xander couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I didn't quite edit it thoroughly, but it is with a heavy heart I confess this will probably be my last xanlas fic. I love this pairing, and I have written so much for it, but I find myself in new fandoms now, and with college piling up I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I wrote this as a last love letter to a long-time otp, and I hope you all enjoyed it! If persuaded, I could potentially write tiny ficlets or prompts over at my blog nerdiestdanibirb, but thank you to a wonderful ship fandom, you guys are some of the nicest reviewers I have ever had.
> 
> Update 12/30/18: I am back and writing some OC fiction based on D&D characters and it would mean a lot to me if y’all could check them out if you get a chance!


End file.
